Where are you Christmas?
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Blitz team's base, but Bit doesn't seem very happy about it. When Bit goes out into the blizzard, Leena follows him. She learns that Bit's Christmas past isn't at all merry. B:L


Aw, I was gonna put this up last year, but didn't finish it.  I kept it for this year though.

Predictable?  Yes

Pathetic? Possibly.

But it's the thought that counts^.^

No flames!

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids, nor do I own the song "Where are you Christmas?" by Faith Hill.

**************************************************************************************************************************

(Where are you Christmas

Why can't I find you

Why have you gone away…)

It was snowing outside and the white flakes were as beautiful as lace.  The sky was clouded over in gray clouds, but the color didn't matter.  It was too dark to see out anyway.  It was Christmas Eve night and the snow outside made it feel even more Christmas like.  Normally people would play in the snow on Christmas Eve, but no one was allowed outside, since the snow that was coming down was coming in a blizzard.  At the Blitz team's base, everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying a nicely cooked dinner by Jamie.

"This is great," said Leena happily.  Jamie had cooked a turkey dinner with mashed potatoes and corn.  Everyone was enjoying themselves.  Bit was oddly silent through the meal as everyone else talked.  There were times when he'd just stare at his food, or maybe play with it.  This didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jamie, being the first to notice that he wasn't eating like he usually did.

"What?" asked Bit, as if being snapped out of some kind of trance.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quietly.  He began to eat again and everyone else turned back to their food as well.  After dinner, everyone took their plates to the sink and then went off to do their own things.  Bit walked off to his room and no one bothered to follow him.

(Where is the laughter

You used to bring me

Why can't I hear music play…)

"I think something's bothering Bit," said Leena.

"I know," agreed Jamie.  "He's definitely not himself today."

"Maybe he's just tired," inquired Brad.

"Maybe," said Leena as she looked towards the hall.

A few hours passed and no one had even seen Bit.  Leena eventually got fed up and walked to his room.  The door was shut.  She knocked lightly.

"Bit?"  She got no response.  "Can I come in?"  There was still no response.  "Come on Bit."  Still nothing.  She turned the handle and slowly opened the door.  The room was dark, but even without light, Leena could tell that Bit wasn't there.  She closed the door and walked off down the hall.  The bathroom door was open so he wasn't taking a shower and she had just been to the kitchen to get something to eat.  She decided to check the hanger.

When she got there, she found no sign of Bit and the Liger Zero wasn't there either.  Leena quickly ran upstairs and found everyone sitting in front of the television.

(My world is changing

I'm rearranging

Does that mean Christmas changes…too…)

"You guys, Bit's gone," said Leena in a panic.  She was out of breath from running to the hanger and from running out of it.

"What was that, Leena?" asked Doc, turning from the TV set.

"I can't find Bit and the Liger is gone."

"What?" they all asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" asked Jamie.

"I think I'd notice if the Liger was in the hanger.  Both of them are gone."

"Is he insane?" asked Brad.  "It's snowing outside."

"Not just snowing either.  That's a blizzard out there," corrected Doc.

"What should we do?" asked Leena worriedly.

"We can only wait."

They all waited for an hour, which to Leena felt like an eternity.  There was still no sign of Bit anywhere.  Leena finally couldn't take it anymore and left the room.  

(Where are you Christmas

Do you remember

The one you used to know…)

She walked to Bit's room for some kind of clue as to where he would go at a time like this.  She looked around and eventually found what she was looking for.  Bit had a calendar in his room that was hanging on the wall.  Today was circled and marked as Christmas, but it was also marked as something else.  Leena couldn't make out the words, since he had written them in very small writing.  She then found a photo album that was lying on his bed.  Leena went over and picked it up.  It was open to a page with a picture of Bit when he was younger.  Two people who looked like parents were there too.  The woman had blonde hair and so did the man.  The woman had blue eyes and the man had eyes like Bit's.

"So these are Bit's parents," said Leena to herself.  She flipped to the next page, but it was empty.  She then went back to the previous one.  The last picture was of them at Christmas.  She took out the picture and then looked at it more closely.  She then flipped it and found some writing.

'This was the last Christmas we spent together' wrote Bit.  She looked down further and found a date on it.  It said 'Date of death: 24th of December'.

"Bit's parents died on Christmas," said Leena.  She suddenly felt really bad for her fellow zoid warrior.  He was an orphan, and his parents had died on Christmas Eve.  Leena suddenly got the urge to go out and look for him.

(I'm not the same one

See what the time's done

Is that why you have let me go…)

Leena ran to the hanger and got into her Gun Sniper.  She knew her father wouldn't be happy with her, but she had to go find Bit.  It was taking him too long to get back.  She opened the hanger door and saw the blizzard raging outside.  She didn't care and charged off into it.  She was going to find Bit, no matter what.  'No wonder he's been acting so weird,' thought Leena.  'I can't believe what happened.  How could something like that happen to him?'  She continued her search for the blonde warrior and his snow blended Liger Zero.

(Christmas is here

Everywhere, oh

Christmas is here

If you care, oh)

After what felt like hours, Leena saw something stationed in the distance.  It was obviously the Liger Zero.  Leena was getting cold.  Being inside a metal creature wasn't exactly how you kept warm.  It was good thing she had taken a jacket with her, otherwise this would have been much more difficult.  She could only imagine what Bit was feeling.  She stopped her Gun Sniper next to the Liger Zero and quickly got out.  The Liger Zero simply stood there in the snow drift.  Leena looked around but there was no sign of Bit.

"Bit?" she called out, but received no answer.  She decided to check the cockpit, but her heart beat began to rise at the thought of what she might find.  It was cold and Bit had been out here for probably a good four hours, if not more.  If he hadn't taken a jacket, it was possible that he…

Leena shook her head.  She didn't want to think about that.  Bit was fine, she was sure of it, but that didn't calm the nervous heat raging through her.  She reached the cockpit and tapped on it, trying to get the attention of the pilot.

"Bit?" she called out.  She received no reply.  She tried to pry the cockpit open, but that didn't work.  When she was about to give up, the Liger Zero roared softly and the cockpit opened.  Bit sat in the cockpit, seemingly asleep.  Leena jumped into the cockpit and placed her hands on his shoulders.  He looked so cold.

(If there is love in your heart and your mind

You will feel like Christmas all the time)

"Bit?" she called as she began to shake him.  "Bit?"  It took a while, but he finally opened his eyes.

"What…?" he asked in a tired voice.  "Leena?"  His mind began to register properly and he sat up from his slouched position, stretching his arms slightly.  "

What are you doing here?" he asked her.  He was fully awake now.

"You were gone for so long," she told him, her voice sounding worried and…concerned?  Bit was having a hard time believing that that was what he heard.  "I was beginning to worry about you."

"Why?" he asked her, confused.

"Because I know," she said softly.  "I know about your parents."  Bit's expression fell and he turned his eyes away from her.

"Oh," he said softly.

"I'm so sorry Bit," she told him.

"Don't be.  It was a long time ago, so don't worry.  I'm fine now."  Leena knew he was lying.  The pain was crystal clear in his voice.

"Bit," she whispered softly.

(I feel you Christmas

I know I've found you

You never fade away…)

Leena threw herself at him, embracing him.  Bit tensed up, startled at her sudden course of action.

"Leena?" he asked, surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry," she said again.  "I know it hurts and I know you probably hate Christmas because of it, but let us help you."  Bit said nothing as she slowly lifted her head from his chest.  "Please Bit.  Let me help you."  She was now sitting in his lap.  Leena had never been like this before, but Bit enjoyed her change in personality.  She was easier to talk with like this.  He had liked her for a long time now, but this was one of the first civilized conversations they had had.  She really wanted to help him out.  He embraced her as well and placed his hand to her cheek.

"Leena…" he whispered.  "Thank you."  He slowly began moving towards her and she did nothing to stop him.

(The joy of Christmas

Stays here inside us

Fills each and every heart…

With love…)

Bit pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.  Leena did nothing to fight him, though she was slightly surprised.  This was like a dream.  She had been wanting this for a while now.  She loved Bit.  She loved him more than he knew, more than anyone knew, possibly even herself.  She wanted to be with him.  She kissed him back, savoring every minute of it.  She would help him through this.  She would make this Christmas better for him.  Bit broke away and simply looked into her violet orbs.

"I love you, Leena," he said softly.  She broke into a small smile.

"I love you too, Bit," she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.  They should have gone back, but Leena didn't want this moment to end yet.  She was with Bit, the one man she loved.  She wanted to heal his scars and she wanted him to have a better Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Bit," she told him as she snuggled closer to him.  That was something he hadn't heard for such a long time.  He smiled, realizing that this was the first Christmas that could possibly be merry since that day so many years ago.  He held Leena closer and looked to the sky, the blizzard finally stopping.

(Where are you Christmas

Fills your heart with love…)

"…Merry Christmas…Leena."

**************************************************************************************************************************

Merry Christmas, happy holidays!  I hope you enjoyed my overly predictable Christmas story.

NO FLAMES!  I hate them.  There's no point in flaming people, especially on Christmas.  I really can't deal with that kind of stuff maturely right now.  I got enough to deal with.

Anyway, I hope you all have a happy holiday, and don't forget to tell the people you love that you love them.  Believe me, it's worth doing, cause they might not be there always.  Tell 'em while you can, k?

Happy holidays!

Audi^.^


End file.
